Of Elves and Men
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: The 'mature' snippets from my Hobbit story entitled "Knife's Edge". Readers be warned...shameless smut ensues ;) Bard/OC
1. Chapter 1

Wrapping her arms around her waist, the elf maiden shivered in the cool breeze of early evening; closing her eyes as the winds from the lake washed over her, enveloping her in their scent. Faint hints of autumn reached her on the breeze as she savored each sensation brought about by the beginning of a peaceful evening…the knowledge that she must soon depart this town giving a bitter taste to an otherwise perfect setting. She did not know where her journey would take her. It was to remain a mystery, what she would find out amongst the world and away from her home and her heart. And it was with no small feeling of regret that she forced herself to come to terms with this as the last night here, with the man who had come to mean more to her than she could ever have imagined…

Strong arms winding about her waist soon startled the young woman back into awareness; the pressure of lips against the place where her neck met her shoulder sending shivers of enticement down her spine as she instinctively leaned backwards into a warm embrace.

"You are doing it again…" A warm, familiar voice reprimanded gently against the shell of her ear; the feel of breath gusting against her skin making the elf woman let out a faint laugh like the bells of first spring as she squirmed a bit against her captor's hold while he chided her "I was under the impression we were to be relaxing."

"I am relaxing" The elf hummed; dropping her head back against a sturdy shoulder as the lips that had been against her neck trailed feather-light kisses up to her jawline "You are distracting me."

"Am I?" The man countered; smirking against pale skin as he lightly trailed his teeth against the woman's neck and only just held in a groan of appreciation at the small whimper the act brought forth "Well that is hardly my fault, dear princess…"

"_Bard_!" The woman laughed; sending a swat back towards the lakeman's shoulder, and laughing when he dodged the gesture, opting instead for spinning her around in his arms "You are _terrible_!"

"Ah, but you adore me."

"Do I?"

Chuckling, Bard drew the woman closer to his chest; leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips before drawing back and running a hand through her dark hair. He could sense the unease in her stance, even as she tried to hide it. But he would not let her dwell on that; not now. Not when it may very well be their last night together for a long while.

"Vanya, look at me" He ordered then; a rush of adoration stealing over him at the beauty of her green eyes as they locked with his. She was his salvation. The woman who had brought him back to life after losing his first love. And he would not see her succumb to fear and doubt, even as much as he wished those self-same feelings would keep her here, with him.

"We _will _be together again" Bard pressed; running the pad of his thumb across the elf woman's cheekbone, and dipping down to press a firm kiss against her lips "You must believe that."

He could feel her relaxing, ever so slowly, as the pressure of his lips against hers increased; a low groan leaving him as she pressed herself as close to him as possible, her fingers coming up to wind in his hair and tugging it free of the small thread binding it at the nape of his neck. He could sense her desperation…he could _taste _her uncertainty as she kissed him with unfettered abandon. And it was all he could do to break away from her then, before they were carried too far in blatant view of the town surrounding them; a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth at the small noise of protest Vanya emitted as she narrowed her eyes up at him.

"What are you playing at?"

"Would you have me ravish you here, then?" Bard quipped; a rare laugh escaping at how the predictable crimson flush crept over the elf maiden's cheeks at his words, her eyes belying her mirth as she swatted his chest with her hand.

"Whether I want or not, I doubt that would stop you."

"Am I that dreadful then?"

"At times" Vanya replied; unable to hide her smile as she stepped back to permit Bard to reach for her hand, their fingers entwining as he led her inside his home "Though I suppose I cannot say I mind."

"I thought not."

"Confident, are we?" The elf woman laughed; a yelp of surprise leaving her as she found herself once again tugged against the lakeman's chest. The look in his eyes as he smiled down upon her had her heart melting in an instant; and she soon found herself leaning up on tiptoe to reach his lips, a low hum of contentment slipping free as she felt his hands squeezing her hips through her dress.

"_Vanya, __anthon 'ûr nîn angin_."

Freezing in her tracks, Vanya pulled back ever so slightly; her eyes searching Bard's with intent as she cautiously brought her fingers up to trail reverently against his cheekbone.

"Who taught you this?"

"Does it matter?" The lakeman inquired then; leaning into the woman's gentle touch as though it were all that was anchoring him to the world as he ducked down to whisper in her ear "_Gi melin_."

Eyes widening in shock, Vanya pulled away from him as though burned; her hand dropping from his cheek as quickly as it had reached towards him as she spoke.

"You cannot…you cannot know what you say" The elf protested; dropping back on her heels as she turned her face away from Bard's intent gaze, her voice softening until it was barely audible as she shook her head "It is impossible."

"Why not? Why can I not say what you make me feel?"

"Because I cannot possibly…I cannot possibly make you feel these things" The elf woman replied; eyes shining with tears as she forced herself to meet Bard's eyes once more "Surely I am nothing more than an amusement to you."

"You are mistaken."

"I _cannot _be" Vanya persisted; forcing her eyes shut as Bard reached for her once again "If anyone were to discover us…"

"You think I fear your father's retribution."

"You _should_ fear it. His permission to trade is vital to this town; you cannot ignore that."

"Nor can I ignore how _you_ affect me, Vanya" The lakeman argued; tightening his fingers around the elf's forearms as he pulled her closer until their chests were touching, the heat of her body scalding him and igniting a desire so fierce that it overwhelmed him in a heartbeat "I will not ignore it. Always you speak of what things I cannot do. Letting you go, never to see you again is one of them."

Forcing her eyes open in that moment, Vanya found herself taken aback by the depth of boundless affection in Bard's features; instinct driving her to trace her fingers up the smooth column of his neck until they once again reached his jaw. Marveling at the strength…at the sheer stubbornness set in his gaze as he watched her, the elf woman was unable to prevent the strong surge of affection she felt for this sturdy lakeman; her arms instantly coming to wind about his neck as she leaned towards him.

"You are too willful for your own good."

"As are you."

Smiling at Bard's answering retort, Vanya permitted him to kiss her then; her fingers once again carding through his wealth of dark hair as his teeth nipped her lower lip, drawing a gasp from her in her shock. The resultant opening of her mouth gave the lakeman all the opportunity he needed to claim her lips for his own; a small groan leaving him as her tongue met his with equal parts of will and submission. Out in the world, his elf was fire, and willpower; danger and intrigue flowing in her veins and lighting her ablaze. But here, beneath the gentle insistence of his fingertips as he slowly propelled her back towards his bed…

Here, she was _his_.

Guiding her until she finally assented to perching on the edge of the mattress, Bard slid his hands up pale forearms; his fingers dancing along Vanya's skin until they reached the ties holding her simple dress to her shoulders. That such an exotic thing might be termed simply a travelling gown mystified him; the feel of soft fabric as light as gauze beneath his fingertips mesmerizing him as he fumbled with the laces until they came loose beneath his ministrations. Dropping his hands to his sides so as not to appear too hasty, the lakeman permitted Vanya the courtesy of removing her own gown; a smile taking hold of his features as he caught her hesitance in the minute trembling of her fingers as she tugged lightly until the dress finally gave way and pooled around her waist.

"So _beautiful_" He murmured; moving to sit beside her, and watching with no small degree of amusement as she sought to reach for the ties holding his own thin shirt in place. Always she was so eager to disrobe him; her fingers seeming to itch to remove every stitch on his person in no time at all. But that was not to be the way of things this time. Tonight would be different.

_Tonight, Bard would memorize every last inch of her…_

"No, Vanya" The lakeman intoned; one hand coming out to curl around the elf woman's wrist as the other gently nudged her shoulder so that she was reclining on her back beside him "Not this time."

"Bard, what-"

"Hush. Let me do this."

Obeying reluctantly, Vanya did as she was told; her eyes glinting with poorly veiled curiosity as she felt her lover's hands come to rest against each of her breasts. Eyes slipping shut as she savored the warmth of his touch; the young woman was unable to suppress the wanton keen that escaped her at the gentle squeeze of the lakeman's hands…her back arching in spite of her desire to remain at least partially in control as she endeavored to press herself as close to him as possible. Soon his lips were at her neck, adding to the flames kindling in her stomach and in her heart…her teeth coming out to worry her lower lip as the trail of soft kisses ended in a sharp nip delivered to her collarbone.

"_Bard_!"

"Yes, princess?"

Frowning at the teasing mockery in his tone; the elf woman made to playfully shove him away, her efforts going unrewarded as she found herself nudging at immovable weight. Permitting a frustrated huff to leave her lips, the young woman pushed against Bard's shoulders once more; a low laugh from somewhere deep in his throat reaching her ears as she protested against his stubbornness.

"How many times must I ask you not to call me tha-_ooh_!"

All thought of verbalizing her disapproval of the frustrating pet-name the lakeman had developed for her fell to the wayside in an instant as his lips curved around the peak of one breast; the warmth and wetness of his mouth on her skin causing the elf to writhe against him in desperation. Caught between wanting more of his advances, and wishing to avenge his merciless teasing; Vanya found herself unable to do anything save for gasping Bard's name again and again, her wits finally coming together enough to permit a choked exclamation.

"Please…_please_!"

Smiling at the need in her voice, Bard pulled back at last; trying and failing to hide his satisfaction at having rendered the normally composed creature beneath him unable to remain coherent as he looked down upon her. She was lovely, resting below him with cheeks flushed and eyes alight with both want and adoration. And it was with no small degree of reluctance that he finally allowed her to begin tugging at his garb in her haste; recognition that she needed this last coupling every bit as much as he did gaining sway over his need to take his time with her.

_He did not have long until she was gone…_

Groaning as delicate fingers brushed against his heated skin, Bard savored the feeling of her touch; knowing he may not experience such a feeling again for a seemingly endless expanse of time. Such thoughts brought stabs of bitterness into his heart as he imagined the nights that would be spent alone, much as they were after his dearest wife's passing…thoughts that were threatening to consume him, and pull him down into the darkness once more; were it not for the insistent voice of the woman beneath him, jolting him back into his senses as he looked down upon her.

"Bard?"

Her eyes were questioning…concerned…every ounce of uncertainty he felt reflecting in their gaze as she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. So lost had he been in his thoughts of what was to come, that he had barely even registered how quickly she had rid him of his shirt and unfastened his trousers…and eager to dispel her anxiety, the lakeman brushed a calloused fingertip across the elf's lips; a smile toying with his own as he whispered:

"It is nothing."

"Bard…"

"It is _nothing_" He insisted; choosing that moment to press an open-mouthed kiss against her lips, and reveling in the way she immediately opened to him as he pressed his weight against her. Without fail, the cradle of her hips accepted him; her warmth and arousal pressing against him and breaking a groan from his lips as he broke away from her, trailing his lips across her jawline until he drew the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

"Promise me you will remember this night" He pleaded then; surprising even himself with the urgency in his tone as he reached between them to assist her in her efforts at tugging his trousers down over his hips "Promise me you will return."

"I promise" Vanya breathed; arching against the lakeman's frame as he succeeded in kicking the last garment separating them aside, and trailed a knuckle against her center "Please…_please_, I swear on my life…"

Drinking in how easily he held her beneath him, almost greedy for more of what she knew he could give her; Bard ducked down to mouth at the corner of her lips, applying just the faintest hints of pressure with his fingers against where she needed him the most as he whispered her name as one might a prayer.

"_Vanya_…"

"_Please_…"

Unable to hold back any longer, Bard drew back just long enough to gauge the elf's readiness to accept him; a smile gracing his lips as she inched her hips minutely towards his, a faint little whimper telling him in no uncertain terms how much she wanted…_needed _this as he crooked her leg around his waist and joined himself to her in one fluid motion. Twin noises of both relief and elation left them as the lakeman set the pace of their joining with a careful reverence; the low cries escaping the elf as he moved within her prompting him to duck down just low enough to draw the skin of her neck between his teeth, marking her as his. The act caused the elf woman to let out a keening noise as she arched towards the man above her; her fingers clinging to his shoulders and running down the broad expanse of his back as she struggled for purchase. Something to hold to, even as she began to fall apart at the seams.

_Always, she would give herself to him…_

Groaning as he felt Vanya begin writhing beneath him, in hopes of persuading him to give her what she needed most; Bard increased the speed of his movements with painstaking care, one calloused hand sliding across the skin of her arm to cup her breast even as his lips found hers once more. Swallowing her desperate moans, the lakeman kneaded tender flesh between his fingertips as he continued moving against her; hips stuttering just a bit as the beginnings of that reckless abandon that so often besets lovers took hold. He could tell his lover was as close as he was to such an event; made obvious by the slight hitch in her breaths as she arched against him…in the faint sheen of sweat upon her brow…and in an effort at giving the both of them what they so desired, Bard shifted just so; enough to press still deeper within Vanya's warmth as he felt her beginning to tremble beneath him.

"Let go for me, Vanya" He ordered her then; squeezing her breast one last time as he rocked his hips against hers in search of an end for them both "Let go for me…"

Crying out as she felt herself being torn away from the world from the impact of her release; Vanya could only cling to her lover's sturdy frame as she rode out the tremors wracking through her, barely cognoscente of how her own descent had propelled Bard to do the same. Whether it was knowledge of their impending separation, or consummation of the depth of feeling they held for one another; something about _this_ particular coupling left them speechless and trembling for far longer than before, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the lakeman as he finally recovered enough to pull back from the woman beneath him and brush a finger through the damp hair that had fallen across her brow.

"You, my dearest elf, are shaking."

"That is hardly _my _fault."

"Is it not?" Bard quipped; ducking down to kiss Vanya's cheek with care as he pulled away from her and rolled onto his back "As I recall, _you_ are the one who tempted me into this predicament in the first place."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Well then" Vanya smiled; curling into Bard's waiting embrace and pressing a kiss against his chest over his heart "What do you plan to do to rectify such a situation?"

Leaning up to look into the elf woman's eyes, the lakeman cupped her cheek in his palm; shaking his head in both amusement and adoration as he whispered:

"I am sure I will think of something…"

…..

***clears throat nervously***

**Well hello! And welcome to an unexpected installment/aside from my story "Silver-Blade." **

**As those of you who've read it already may know, I decided to pair my OC, Vanya, with Bard in an attempt to sate my rather determined bunnies; and also to spice up the story amidst all the other numerous 'Thorin/OC' stories on the site. I suppose I have those bunnies to blame as well when I consider what caused this particular post to come about…and although I haven't yet gotten to the point where Vanya and Bard **_**are **_**together; I couldn't help but decide to post this now regardless.**

**That being said, as I always do, I want to take a moment to open the floor to comments and reactions to what you've just read. Was it true to Bard's character? Did it do the trick of serving as smut that was tasteful, yet steamy? Or was it a botched PWP? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts either way (though I'm hoping they're more in line with the former, lol).**

**In any case, I will close with a heart-felt thank you to all of you who've decided to read this and give it a try! I hope it meets up with your expectations!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**

**Ps-if this goes over well, would you like to see MORE Bard/Vanya scenes like this? Let me know in a review!**

…

_Anthon 'ûr nîn angin-_I give you my heart

_Gi melin-_I love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! And welcome to a VERY much delayed new installment! I had originally intended this to be a one shot; hence why I kind of left it hanging after the first posting. But the parents have left for the weekend, and in my time enjoying having the house to myself I figured—why not add to the Bard/Vanya mayhem.**

**This particular snippet takes place (as you will soon find) after their wedding. So I hope that its light-heartedness is a bit more realistic in that vein; because of battles being over, etc. In any case though, I absolutely cannot wait to hear what you think. So please! Let me know!**

…

Still half asleep, the wife of the Lord of Dale wrinkled her nose as she shifted in bed to avoid the creeping, prickling sensation that was making its way from her shoulder to her neck. It was a feeling she couldn't place…not that it was all together bad…just…different. As the prickling reached the junction of her neck and her shoulder, however, she flinched; instinctively curling up in a ball as her eyes flew open. It took a moment for her surroundings to sink in enough that she could make sense of where she was…and a low rumble of laughter came from somewhere behind her as she let out a gasp of shock. She knew exactly what was happening now…

Almost as quickly as she had tensed, she relaxed; scooting backwards until her bare back rested against a warm, broad chest.

"Mmm…'morning, husband" She murmured; her back arching immediately as a hand snaked its way around her body to begin massaging her breast. A happy moan escaped her then as she continued allowing her new husband to touch her; and she felt him smiling against the skin of her neck as he replied.

"And how are you so sure this is your husband?" Bard asked her softly, pressing a kiss against his wife's neck, just underneath her earlobe; and eliciting a little whimper in response. Another grin spread across his face at her reaction to his touch; and he reached out the other hand that was not otherwise occupied to smooth away a lock of dark hair so that he had better access to her neck as she began speaking.

"Well, for one, you sound like him…you smell like him…" She began, ticking the explanations off on her fingers as she went on in a matter of fact tone, despite the fact that the feel of his hand kneading her breast was driving her insane with desire "And most importantly, I dare say anyone who was not my husband would have to have a death wish if they desired to do as you are right now."

"They would not live to see the next sunrise" Bard replied, leaning down to suck at the place on his wife's neck where he could so clearly see her pulse jumping; simultaneously sliding his hand down her flat stomach until he reached the junction of her thighs. Almost immediately, she shifted her position on the bed so that she was lying flat on her back; her husband's lips still latched to her pulse as she opened her legs for him. Try though she might to deny it, she found his almost uncharacteristically primal possessiveness over her to be positively delightful; and she let out a breathy moan as he trailed a finger around her folds, her hips rolling up of their own accord as he detached his lips from her neck so that he could devour her mouth.

As their tongues met, Bard could not help but let out a groan. Vanya's taste…her smell…was so uniquely _her_, that it drove him mad. And every time he was near her; he became a man possessed. Possessed with the need to take her…to make her his for all time. Yet still she remained innocent of exactly how much she affected him. She thought it to be just the ordinary desire a man has for his wife…but the former pauper knew it was much, much more than that. His need to love her…to be near her…_inside _her…ran so much deeper. He could not begin to understand what it was about her that drew him to her like a moth to flame. But he knew then and there that he would not change it for the world.

Shifting his weight so that he could get still closer to her pliant body; Bard found himself biting back a gasp as he felt his wife's fingers curl around his wrist, forcing his hand slowly…painstakingly lower until his fingers grazed her core. She pulled back from his heated assault on her mouth then; eyes cloudy with need as she looked up at him and pleaded…_begged_ him to take her.

"Bard, please" She whispered, rolling her hips against his hand insistently. She needed him…more than she could ever possibly explain. And she let out a small whimper of loss as he removed his hand from her entirely; a wicked gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss against her lips.

Allowing her lips to turn into a pout, the new bride watched as her lakeman trailed light kisses down her neck; continuing his path downward over her collarbone before stopping to latch his mouth around her breast. As she felt the warmth of his mouth surrounding her, she threw her head back; mouth parted as air left her lungs in a low cry. His tongue slid over her peak then; eliciting yet another strained cry from her lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. Bard remained attached to her breast for only seconds, before drawing back from her yet again; a laugh escaping him as he watched her level a small glare in his direction.

"Patience, my love" He said softly; shifting so that he hovered over top of her "You know I will not leave you wanting."

As he dipped his head back down to taste the skin just under the swell of her breast; he caught Vanya's breath hitching in her throat as she realized his intent. Her body tensed as his trail of kisses and bites continued ever lower…

"I…Bard, I do not think…" She whispered, her fingers once again curling themselves through his wealth of hair as she moved to stop his progress. Despite how often they had savored one another's presence, the elleth's nerves were clearly beginning to get the best of her; her heart racing and pounding in her chest as she felt her husband pause.

"I will not hurt you, my jewel" He said, kissing her stomach once before continuing "I wish only to show you how much you mean to me."

Swallowing hard, the lakeman's wife managed a weak nod before reclining back on the bed as her husband renewed his efforts. His hair tickled her skin as he continued kissing lower and lower on her body…and she bit her lower lip to keep from instinctively telling him to stop as she felt his hands curl around her legs to allow him better access to her center. She jumped as she felt his mouth begin trailing wet kisses along the inside of her thigh; his faint beard tickling her as he went…and it was all she could do not to yelp in shock as she felt his tongue finally reach its destination, trailing a tentative path along her core, before moving up to swirl around her bud.

"Gods above" she choked out, fingers curling into fists in the sheets beside her as her hips rolled off of the bed. Never before had she felt anything like this…and nothing could have prepared her for the jolt of electricity that seared through her skin as her husband took the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked at it gently. Each small pull of his lips elicited tiny mewls from her throat…and she closed her eyes as she felt him shift to slide a finger inside of her heat; all the while never stopping the assault of his mouth.

Her hips rolled off the bed once again; a strangled cry escaping as he moved his finger inside of her. She felt a familiar tugging sensation from deep in her abdomen; and her hand moved down of its own accord then, pushing at Bard's head until he was forced to stop what he was doing. A flicker of concern stole over his features as he drew back to observe her…her eyes were wide, still, with shock and he began to fear that he may have hurt her. Doing his best to still the movement of his finger as he felt her muscles ripple around it; he looked up at her in earnest as he asked:

"What is it, my love? What troubles you?"

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, the young woman shook her head slowly; a bit embarrassed now, as she realized he expected her to say what she wanted…what she desired. She would have thought it to be obvious, really; especially since he had wasted no time last night…but it was becoming even clearer that he was not comprehending what she needed.

"I…I need…" She began, a flush taking over her cheeks as she ducked down so that she would not be forced to look into his eyes. Unable to force herself to voice how badly she needed him to join himself to her; she merely bit her lower lip again, maintaining her averted gaze until she felt Bard shifting so that he knelt in front of her on the bed as his thumb moved to draw her chin up level with his.

"What do you need, love?" He asked, his voice soft—gentle "Anything you wish, I will give to you."

A small smile toyed with the corners of her mouth then, and she blinked a few times; taking in the look of adoration he was giving her before taking a deep breath and saying "I…I need you ; Bard. I need to know I'm yours. _Please._"

A moment of shock passed then, the lakeman not really sure what he had expected her to have said…and yet he found himself fighting to hold back a boyish yell of delight at her request. She wanted him. Needed _him_…and the poorly veiled desire in her eyes easily squashed any doubts he might have had over her love for him as he leaned forward; capturing her lips in a kiss as he shifted so that his body began slowly pressing hers into the bed. Using a leg to nudge hers so that he could brush up against her center; he broke their kiss, pausing just outside of her entrance as he whispered:

"I love you."

Before his wife could reply, he had pushed inside her; causing a cry of relief to tear from her lips as she eagerly rolled her hips against him, urging him on. He set a rather slow pace for them, knowing that, as usual, she would stubbornly persist at melding her body against his…at digging her nails lightly into his shoulders…until his control broke and he was ravishing her as though his life depended on it. But what he did not expect was for his wife to let out an exasperated cry as she pushed back at his shoulders; using his astonishment to her advantage as she rolled herself over on top of him.

The lakeman's hands almost immediately went to Vanya's hips then, holding her to him as she shifted a bit; the feel of her sliding over him wringing a groan from his throat. Bard could not help but be amazed that someone such as her could have broken past all of the walls he had erected around his mind and his heart. Since his first wife's passing, he had been determined never to love another; save his children. Never to let another woman into his heart; lest he lose her as well. But Vanya had seen what she wanted from him on that long distant night they had spent talking by the firelight in the wilderness. And she had fought persistently until she had claimed it.

A low chuckle left him then as he realized that she was doing a similar thing now…claiming what she wanted…and he reached a hand up experimentally, latching onto her breast as she moved above him and causing her hips to jerk slightly as let out a strangled cry.

"_Bard_" She gasped, another moan escaping as he pushed his hips towards hers; and causing her to fall forward a bit as waves of pleasure rolled through her body "Do…do that again."

Throwing his wife a rakish smile, the lakeman sat up; rolling his hips yet again as delicate hands gripped his shoulders. His hands looped around Vanya's waist as she began moving against him; and he used his hand to tilt her chin up just a bit so that he could ghost his lips along the skin of her neck. The two of them quickly settled into a regular rhythm, easily getting lost in the moment as they both inched closer to release. Feeling the familiar sensation of being at the edge of a cliff; ready to tumble over, Bard snaked a hand down to touch her where they joined. Sure enough, his bride…his heart…fell apart at his touch; and it didn't take long for her to drag him over the edge with her.

The two of them remained connected for a few moments after, each of them basking in the afterglow as their breathing evened out. Naturally, Bard was the first to recover; gently removing himself from his wife's body and laying down on the bed, draping her body over his own like a sheet.

"You…are going to be the death of me, woman" He whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead as she snuggled into him.

"Don't pretend you won't enjoy it, my love" She replied, dragging her arm so that it rested across Bard's chest as she spoke. Closing her eyes as she felt him draw her close; she pressed a light kiss against his chest just over his heart.

"I love you" She whispered, shifting a bit so that he could draw the covers up around them.

"_I love you forever_."

…

**So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review; and thank you SO much for reading!**

**~MJR~**


End file.
